Hey, are you listening?
by Okamis Fia
Summary: Hey... Are you listening? I know it's been 2 years since we've seen each other, why did you leave? Hey, why won't you look at me the same any more? Didn't you know it hurts. Hey..(WON'T BE COMPLETED, REWRITTEN AS 'ALL I HEAR ARE LIES')
1. Preview

2 years later...

? Pov

Hey, how long has it been since we've spoken to one another? It's been so long I've forgotten... You've changed since I've last seen you, that was 2 years ago, right? Why did you leave? I would ask you but you ignore me like I'm invisible. Did you miss me while you was gone? Because I sure as hell missed you, I can't sleep or do anything right anymore.

Hey Luce? Have you forgot me? You act like it or do you really not remember.

Hey , what if I asked you if we could start over again, would you? No would probably be your answer because you hate me. I don't think I can start over either, I cant do that because I love you... Am I stupid? You would say I was, like when you used to hit me and call me an idiot but smile brightly after. Why didnt I realise then, why did I leave you? So even though you won't listen to me, look at me, speak to me I have one thing to say.

"Hey..."

* * *

I know it's short but it's a preview, tell me if you want me to carry on ^_^


	2. Hurt

Soooo this is going to be based in modern day and they're in high school at least in the past... Any way I hope you enjoy

* * *

2 years 6 months earlier...

Fairy Tail High school, and they were at the age of 15 almost 16. They? Well they were known as the most popular and kindest people in the school, not only that but for how attractive they were.

The first one was named Natsu Dragoneel. He was known in the school as one of the most attractive people and star player for their football team. With pink hair, which he proclaims is salmon, he's not hard to find. His skin slightly tanned and a body of a god, which girls drooled over and boys envied.

The girl next to him also known as his best friend was called Lucy heartfillia. The blonde with the body that any boy would stare at (also known for her chest which she then tells that they are perverts). Her hair just past shoulder length with a sun kissed blonde colour and a health peach skin, looking as delicate as a flower. She was also known for her being an attractive girl and being kind to every one she meets.

They also had friends, the dark haired teen, who has a stripping habit, Gray. The red head girl who was known to be a demon, Erza. A blue haired book worm, which would always read a book in less than a day, levy. A small girl, timid and kind who would never hurt a fly, Wendy. And many more...

On this day, everything changed, for the better people thought but to the blonde girl it was for the worst. You see she had alway been best friend with natsu, even though he was loud, stupid, thick headed and always looking for a fight he would always cheer her up. She would give a small smile to the thought, then quickly dismiss it. As once Mira caught her and teased her months on end, in which wasn't pretty for the blonde.

A couple of weeks back she started to notice Feelings, unnatural feelings towards her best friend. Confused at the thought she sent it away enjoying life. But now she regretted it, there was no telling how much she regretted it. Her heart breaking and then throwing the scattered shards into her chest. Her lungs thrown themselves into her throat, making it hard to breath and even more difficult to speak.

It wasn't supposed to be this hard right? The girl only came today, they were so close already. Discussing about going shopping with each other, stopping round each others houses. But then after what she saw she didn't know if she could look at her with out crying. She was beautiful, stunning blue eyes, short hair which shaped her face, there was no doubt about it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

She didn't notice or didn't care but tears were slowly dripping down her pale face, pale because of shock and heart break. She would laugh at herself and say ' that's what you get ' but she couldn't. She had a bad feeling about this and it felt like it was going to kill her.

What did she see exactly?

Natsu kissing the new girl like he could only see her...

* * *

Urm do you know who it is? If you do I don't hate her and there's a twist on the way, what is it ? You will have to find out also if you want a character to be put in please tell me their appearance and personality

Thanks !


	3. No

?pov

I quickly pushed Natsu away, that kiss ... How could he? I didn't even like him, he was like my brother and that's all. I mean, sure he would make a girl happy with what he is but you know... I already liked another.

A blush crept onto my face, which natsu noticed. He smirked in what I think was a thought about me getting embarrassed about the kiss. Yet he couldn't be more wrong, I was only thinking about HIM with his mysterious appearance and tall well built body. Shaking my head I snapped out of it, I can't afford to think of that now, maybe later, but not now!

I stepped back from natsu. " I'm s-s , no, I'm not sorry natsu, I hated that kiss, I don't even like you. You're like a brother, you know? And, and I really thought that you would help me with my crush, where did that promise go?!" my voice raised, it sounded harsh and even looked it. He looked like I had slapped him across the face, and - huh? Why is he smiling like that? He stepped closer and grabbed my wrist pulling me too him.

"I am helping you" he whispered darkly " helping you to forget him and be with me, common we've always known each other, so we fit like a puzzle. Now I was scared my body froze with a sick feeling lingering at the bottom of my stomach like I was about to throw up. My eyes hurt from being open too wide and my oxygen disappeared. I didn't like this natsu. No I feared him, it felt like he wasn't the same and I'm sure he wasn't.

"stop" I whispered, not sure if he heard, he tilted his head. "I said STOP" I pushed him away, while he was stunned causing him to fall back onto his butt. Turning on my heal I gave a quick 'bye' and ran. Thank god I was a fast runner.

What was wrong with natsu? I thought Mira nee said he had a thing for Lucy? Well I support it maybe I should talk to Lucy...?

Natsu's pov

What the hell? Why did Lisanna do that? I mean we both have feelings for each other, well that's what I thought... And help her with her crush? Why would I do that. Hmm maybe I can get Lucy to help up get together, shes smart. So that's what I do, I run off to Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's pov

I'm an idiot. Idiot idiot IDIOT.

Common why would natsu want me? I'm his best friend and that's all I am, nothing more. And that's what hurts, it hurts that he won't look at me with love, that he will never embrace me and tell me that I'm his world.

My make up is smudged from the crying, I honestly laugh I look better than I did at halloween because right now I truly looked dead. Wiping the mascara from under my eyes I take a deep breath. You know what I won't give up because I never did get an answer so, that means he could love me, right?

Suddenly I hear knocking at my door. Nobody was visiting me i don't think so It might be a package. So when I opened the door to see the salmon hair boy who kept my heart I his hand, smile at me. Well I can only say that I felt like my chest was being stabbed again and his greedy smile stole my happiness leaving me cold. Yet my instinct told me to force a smile and let him in, so I agreed.

But I regret it because as I said, this day changed my life and if the kiss wounded me then this left me for near death experience why? Look.

He walked into my home, dropping on my couch then shifting around to make him self comfortable. "so why did you come round? I mean it isn't unusual" i laughed, forced of course. He stared at Me for a moment topping the movement in my body. Why was he doing this was he trying to hurt me?! ANSWER ... Me? Please.

" hey Luce have you been crying?" he noticed, I inwardly chuckled. Of course natsu would alway know. " I'm fine" I said knowing that ..."Okay" he smiled carrying on with what he was doing... He wouldn't give up on me, what? I don't understand, maybe he just didn't see. "so Lucy I need you to help me make this girl fall in love with me, he names Lisanna and she's beautiful, the only one I want. And I need you to help me get her to fall for me so we can get together"

No

"So will you help Luce?"

No, no, no no no no no

"Lucy"

"NO"

He was taken back, and I was seething with anger, I closed my eyes o calm down yet when I opened my eyes he was burning with anger and betrayal, isn't it me who's supposed to be like that? "so that your answer? I didn't know you were so selfish, I thought we were FRIENDS. Well I guess not, im leaving so yeah bye" slamming the door shut I slid to my knees and cried.

* * *

Was this better ? I hope so I made it longer...


	4. New friend

**Lucy's pov **

It's been a week since Natsu has spoke to me. I've never felt so empty, just thinking about it makes my chest tighten with pain and my heart race. If I knew this would be the outcome of my words I wouldn't have said them, hell I would have ran so far away. But if that happens I would of had to help him with his love. I can't tell which is worst, to break away from your best friend/love or help another girl have him? I've tried to talk to him, believe me I have but when ever I try he gives me a cold stare and brushes past me as if I was nothing to him. I want to cry but my tears have run out. I want to hug him but I know I can't. I want to love him yet I already know it'll never be true. What have I ever done to deserve this?

It was Thursday the day after would be the last day and then the weekend and I can't help but feel relieved that I can go home and sort my self out. People have been saying that I look different but I haven't noticed, I'm still Lucy tho and I will stay that girl until my friends have left me.

I just finished my lesson with Miss Aries who teaches maths. It was a calm lesson, and went passed like a breeze. I was packing my things up and was just about to reach for my bag when I felt a warm hand on my back. Only one person has this warmth! Does this mean he's going to talk to me? I was getting excited with out knowing who was actually being me. Quickly I spun on my heal, a bright smile plastered on my face. But you can be surprised how fast it fell to a frown.

It wasn't Natsu, no it was the girl he was kissing before. What was her name? I think it's Lisanna. She looks beautiful, short neat silver hair and an hour glass figure. I bet she's kind as well, only I wouldn't know as I've never had a chance to talk to her and just looking at her reminds me of that day. If I remember correctly, she's been trying to talk to me all week, except Natsu won't let her and drags her away as she gives me a sympathetic smile as if apologising.

"I'm sorry"

huh? Why is she apologising shouldn't I be? I mean I was in the way of her and Natsu.

"wh-"

"it wasn't supposed to be like this"

So she was apologising, for me seeing them kiss? Well least she said she was sorry... Wait does that mean... She knows I like -love- him?!

I coughed to cover my blush

"NO, I mean no no its fine I knew you two would be together"

"what? Me and Natsu? We're not together and that kissed was forced. I tried to tell him but every time I say it he just says I don't mean it. And if it makes you feel better I support both of you, I mean you would make such cute babies. Also I like some one else" Her face starts to reddens "So I need your help to get him off my back so I can be the aunty of adorable children and have the boy of my dreams..."

She fades off with sparkles in her eyes and starts swinging side to side like a fan girl. I start to laugh, clutching my stomach. She stares at me, pouting but then starts to giggle again.

"okay how about we properly introduce ourselves, a fresh start?" I have a feeling that it'll be better if we start like this.

"Okay I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you!"

She giggles a little and I can't help but giggle at the new warmth of friendship

"I'm Lucy, let's be good friends!"

After that I agreed to helping her with her problems and she'll do the same for me. We then walked home together chatting about our lives and generally having fun but somewhere behind me I felt a dark stare causing me to feel uncomfortable, but I bet it's nothing right?


	5. Get out

Lucy's pov

I sighed in content finally returning home. Becoming friend with Lisanna was one of the best decisions I have made, we could talk about anything and she also mad me smile. She was funny and cute in her own way and would pout if she said something no matter how much I enjoyed talking to her I would always get this feeling that someone was watching, but shook the feeling off.

I closed the door behind me, locking it. I took off my shoes and coat placing them next to my bag. Slipping on my slippers I shuffled tom my bed room in hopes of gathering my stuff and taking a bath but I had met an obstacle. 'Plue? What are you doing in here?' the white dog looked up at me tilting its head in confusion. 'doesn't matter...' I mumbled to myself. There was an ominous silence cutting though the room but I didn't mind. Some times it was relaxing as I was alone in my apartment. I shivered from the breeze. Breeze? Was a window open? Oh well I must of forgotten to close it. Gathering my stuff I turn to head back to my bathroom. Only that didn't happen.

'KYAAA!'

I slam my back against the wardrobe, knocking the wind out of me, causing me to drop all of my clothing. Groaning I looked up again to meet the eyes of my attacker.I could literally feel my blood pump through my veins and my sweat roll down my cheeks weird, when did I hold my breath in?

'Natsu..?'

He looked so cold and heartless towards me yet there was something else in his eye. Was it anger? Nevertheless I felt like prey, a mouse trapped in between a tigers paw or should I say a princess trapped between a dragons?

'Stay away from her'

Wait what?

'what?'

'you heard me. Stay. Away. From. Her Heartfilia.'

Why is he doing this! Who's her? Does he mean Lisanna ? That's it he has to know the truth because even if I can't be happy then at least he can.

' are you talking about Lisanna? Natsu she doesn't like you'

He stepped closer and my heart throbbed louder. I could no longer back away. I tried to look for an escape route but any would leave me to a mouth of fangs. And even though he's the man I love... I'm afraid.

'don't mess with me. Me and her love each other why do you want to ruin that?'

Ouch that hurt. He indirectly rejected me... can't you see it? So just stop!

' Natsu listen to me! She doesn't like you'

' NO YOU LISTEN!'

He pushed me against the wardrobe causing me to hiss out in pain and look up. Natsu looked down and I swore I seen regret however I felt nothing but anger. How dare he , I-I love him! I'm giving him every thing and this is what happens. I, I can't do this.

'sor-' 'get out'

'huh?'

He looked down confused, reaching out a hand which I slapped away. He looked hurt but its not like i cared .My head was dizzy and it hurt to think. It hurt to look at him. He was one then two which multiplied to four. Help.

'GET OUT NOW'

He stepped back in shock but then nodded his head and ran out, I could hear the door slam shut. By that time my head really hurt and black dots covered my vision.

'Natsu'

Those were my last words before I blacked out and now that I did well...

I regret it


	6. Levy!

Lucy's pov

I woke up with my head pulsing, causing me to cringe I still remember what Natsu did. And with every second of the memory my heart chipped away. How am I supposed to feel now? Please I'm asking someone, anyone. How can I love yet... Yet hate a person? Someone who is a light in my world, but is also the one breaking it apart.

I should just stop. Stop with this annoying argument. It's not going to help.

I wander around the apartment, taking slow steps towards the kitchen. A nice glass of water would help. Still the sounds of my feet pitter pattering on the floor reflects my emotion as it echoes off the walls.' I'm lonely' I think but I mentally hit myself. No, no more of this pathetic life. I will change. But then what? Do I go for Natsu? The one my heart yearns for. Or start a new?

Maybe I'm just over thinking.

Arriving at my destination I take out a glass and some paracetamol, filling the glass with water, I then take the medicine hoping for relief. I turned to peer at the clock, 6:30am. Good, another two hours till school. Placing the glass down I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower, styling my hair, placing on makeup - only lightly the cover a shallow bruise and to dismiss my uncomfortable sleep.

Today is the day I will make Natsu regret, become friends with Lisanna, and maybe look for another... I shake my head the thought of Natsu popping up 'Ne Luce ? Let's be partners forever! ' Not now. Please. Just not yet.

-skip to classes- 2nd class break

'Hey lu-chan'

Huh?

'oh levy-chan it's you! Long time no see, how was your holiday?'

Levy, my best friend since I was 7 years old. She lives in fiore but comes to fairy tail high school from time to time. I miss her so much when she's gone, she understands me, and right now I need that

'it was great! You should come with me soon ?' she implied more than asked. She always asks me to go with her back home as I live on my own. Yet I never go, I just never wanted to leave.

'Maybe soon okay'

'maybe soon' she you say that every time!' she mimics me. 'so lu-Chan, spill all the gossip!'

I lean back on my chair arguing with myself, I trust levy but I can't help but believe my next moves are a mistake. Almost on instinct I spill everything which has happened the good, the bad and the Natsu. I can clearly see that she's furious with him, despite that she maintains her anger. And just as I predicted once I stopped, she roared her battle cry.

'WHERE IS HE ?!'

And to speak of the devil, well he just came into the classroom.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry it's bad and I'm sorry I have not been here. I have been busy but i will try and update again soon. Please review


	7. Sorry

**I'm so sorry for not updating the majority of my stories... I have recently had my exams and wanted to improve my writing. Also there's a spoiler for kyou koi wo hajimemasu in here (i love the manga ^-^it's short but, Here's the next chapter ~**

Lucy's pov.

Have you ever had to hold down a small demon? ' Cause I swear this is the exact feeling. Not only was she clawing me, kicking and releasing a string of curses, she topped it off by knocking down chairs -including the people sitting on them- in her progress, something that if I didn't know any better she was proud of. To secure her (in attempt) I wrapped my arms around her small torso. Taking a deep breath, I knew what I had to do ...

Silently whispering my own plead to a higher power controlling my life, I cautiously spoke only loud enough for her to hear.

'Levy-chan at the end of kyou koi wo hajimemasu Tsubaki is pregnant...'

Fortunately, this caused her to briefly pause her actions and freeze, then ever so gently, tilt her head towards me. Only then was it that I realized that the girl was trembling, eyes glossy and herself unconsciously biting her lip in what I believe was a attempt to stop the tears (which didn't work ).

'L-lu-chan how c-could you? You knew that I've been waiting to read that chapter. I-I even told you how happy I was...'

O-oh no she's gonna cry, what do I do?! I made it worse, damn the being controlling my life, it really loves making me suffer. Sadist.

"Don't worry Levy-chan you , uh, can read my new chapters...?"  
This only meant that later I would be working my ass off in attempt to finish my latest chapter. Ah nothing like ripping up hundred pieces of paper.  
"REALLY? You promise? I mean I suppose I can forgive you~" The pout on her face was my evidence that we were once again friends (even though we never broke up) yet I still managed to smile.

Now that she was distracted fantasizing about my own book, something I personally would like to forget about, I turned my attention to the devil who was gazing into my soul from across the room (I inwardly shuddered). I try not to think about the pounding of my heart or the heat crawling up my neck. Why is it that he can just look at me and I will end up like a love struck teen - oh the irony.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Lisanna walking in and taking her place a few seats next to me. Briefly exchanging a smile, which I finally recognized was for me and replied with the same smile before once again becoming lost in thought. I peered to Natsu and watched his featured relax into a state of what I assume is love, and yet again I yearn for those actions for myself.

How pathetic. Get a hold of yourself Heartfillia. It's time to enter the battle field.


	8. The day I let go

**I would first off like to thank everyone who reviewed, it always brings me happiness to read them. And second off I would like to apologise for leaving this so long, I never actually meant to. But now I have left school and about to enter my A levels (I am actually doing art so if you want to see it my Instagram is the same as my user name) . So before September I would like to progress a lot with this story. Sorry if my writing has changed, I tried to get it the way I previously wrote it… as always, have a good day~ **

_Previously~_

_Get a hold of yourself Heartfillia, it's time to enter the battlefield._

(Lucy's p.o.v)

Before class could begin, I took it upon myself to relax. Breath. Straighten my posture and look ahead. Yes. This was the way to do it, to move forward. Because if I couldn't control my emotions, how would I ever learn in controlling my actions?

Yet that did nothing in controlling my eyes from wondering. And that was the first mistake.

Allowing my gaze to land on him, I swiftly looked at him thoroughly, and took in every detail I could. If you couldn't see the mistake here, it was by gazing I noticed that he wasn't affected. Affected by what he did to me. No bags pulling on his eyes. No change in skin, always sun kissed, flawless. No change in aura, filled with a childish happiness that screamed naivety and love. Of course he wasn't affected.

_I wasn't the source of his happiness to begin with. _

My heart felt hollow, empty,_ bare._ I felt stripped of everything I had. This was the truth. It was a one sided love. And to move on, I had to let go. Yet, I didn't want to. The conflict was never ending. even outside the matter of love, he was my best friend. For god sake,I didn't want to leave him.

And in the back of my head I heard it.

_Yet he's already left you._

"Right class…"

Getting pulled out of my daze, I shook my head. No, I wouldn't let this be the end of me, not at the bottom of an endless sea. _Breath. Straighten my posture and look ahead. Yes. This was the way to do it, to move forward._

Allowing a sigh to finally escape me, I carefully packed my things away before leaving the class and entering the hall way, to see Lisanna and Levy in my sight.

Frantically waving I headed towards them.

"Levy! Lisanna! Over here!"

And sure enough they turned to me with welcoming smiles.

"Lu! I missed you so much" She exclaimed before launching herself upon me, causing me to stumble back in order to balance the two of us. Giggling I hugged her back, enjoying the feeling before I pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

"Levy, we were in the same lesson, how did you miss me?" Before I could help myself, my eyes rolled in amusement. This, of course, caused her to pout and look to the side. I could hear Lisanna snickering at the side, enjoying this as much as I was.

"But we never spoke to each other!"

There was a small silence which flowed, before we all once again burst into laughter.

"Ok, Ok, so I know I was over reacting. But in all seriousness, how are you?" By the end of the sentence Levy was fidgeting, hands pulling each other in signs of restriction, preventing her real emotions getting through.

The silence returned. But this time it wasn't the same. It was uncomfortable, stale and unusual to be held between us. Lisanna wouldn't look me in the eye, but Levy made up for her gaze. Holding one so fierce, I felt safe yet unsure.

"I'm… fine?" Dropping my gaze to the floor, I couldn't stand looking at them. Convincing much? I didn't actually have an answer. Do I tell them about getting revenge? Do I tell them that I can't stand being around him and that I don't think I could help Lisanna? Or do I tell them that no matter how much I try, I still can't get over him, that the love he set in me grew roots inside of me.

I was being selfish, that much I did know. I also knew I wasn't going to get over this any time soon.

Peering back up to Levy, she slowly nodded her head in acceptance. I noticed the glumness on her face. No that isn't what I wanted. She probably thinks that I'm pushing her away. So without another though I grabbed her and brought her back into a hug, clinging onto her.

And that's all she needed.

_I'm not leaving you._

Looking over to Lisanna I also noticed she had a dark aura around her, screaming regret. And before she could hang there any longer, I grabbed her and pulled her in, to which she let out a quiet squeal in surprise.

Yes, I'm selfish, but I can get through this and help others on their way.

Still, happiness can only last a short while. Before I knew it I felt eyes burning into me. Gently turning, I saw them. The eyes which no longer recognised me for me. But for some obstacle. And it wanted nothing more than to get rid of me.

"I warned you, Heartfillia"

Furthermore, I would later learn that this would be the day that would scar my memories. Making me a different person.

The day I let go.


	9. Fighting back

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I can't wait to get more. I will try my best to update when I can and get this story done (although I don't know how the end will actually turn out =_=). Have a good day ~ **

For a second I was surprised. His tone held no joke or recognition, showing how much he actually cared for me, only a couple of days ago we were best friends. And you know what? Why should I care, why should I care about someone who crushed my heart, hurt me physically and mentally, who is trying to tear me away from my friends. And with each second I lost my fear, no in its place was anger. There was a new fuel burning in me. No longer burning love.

"Did you hear me th-"He started, mocking me. Yet I left no room and quickly interrupted him.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but I'm not going to do it." The flicker of surprise didn't go unnoticed and in return, I was the one who stepped forward. Learning close to his face, I allowed the venom in my voice to show. Emphasising I pressed my finger to his chest, pushing him with every word.

"You think you can bend people to your will? To hurt them and get away with it? All for what? To get a girl who doesn't even want to be with you?" my breathing was ragged and I couldn't focus, but I also couldn't stop.

"You _were_ my best friend. You _were _the person I believed in the most. _**You were the person I fell in love with."**_

His eyes widened one more, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Listen to me and back away, _Dragoneel._" I left no room for extra conversation, and while the silence lasted, I took my turn and swiftly left.

Yes, I am angry, pained and heartbroken. I let my rage take over and destroy what I once held dear. Was it good or bad, I couldn't tell. But I know that I wouldn't be able to turn back from here.

"Lu? Are, are you ok?" I could hear Levy behind me. I actually ended up behind the school and crouching near the flower beds, somewhere people rarely go.

"I'm fine Levy." It came out harsher than what I wanted, but it didn't stop her from coming closer and holding my head to her shoulder.

"No you're not. I'm so sorry Lu, but it's going to be ok."

Releasing a shaky breath, I leaned out of the hug and looked at my surroundings.

"Where's Lisanna?" I felt a surge of panic, we shouldn't have left her with him, he's too dense to understand what she actually wants.

Yet to my confusion, I heard Levy giggle.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you, when you left Lisanna was furious, she practically turned into a demon and almost ripped Natsu's head off, before we both separated to look for you."

"We are talking about Lisanna right? The sweet innocent Lisanna, who wouldn't hurt any animal on the planet?" I asked, still not believing the words of Levy.

"Yup, that's me." I heard Lis say in a gleeful tone as she strolled over to us. Joining us on the floor she wore the brightest smile. Still I felt a twinge of guilt. I probably made things worse for Lisanna and I even made it seem as though Levy was part of it, in front of everyone in the hall as well.

"I'm sorry you to do that to you guys, everyone must have been looking at us." I lowered my head in shame, just enough so that they wouldn't have been able to see my eyes.

"Sorry? What for?" Lisanna was the first to comment.

"I dragged you further in and probably made it worse for both of you."

"Lu you didn't do anything wrong." Levy said sternly, causing me to peer up and show a shocked expression.

"Yeah, if anything you helped me out even more than I asked for, you gave me courage to put an end to this, I'm just sorry that you got hurt in doing so" Lisanna confessed, looking a little sheepish, yet wore a proud look to me.

With no word, I resulted to nodding my head in acceptance, although I still felt somewhat to blame.

"The question is, what will you do now?" Levy piqued up, causing us to share glances before I settled on a decision.

"My dad has been wanting me to move to another school for a few years, and you know what? I think I'm going to do it."

**I would just like to say that although I don't know where this fic is going, I'm not going to turn it into one of those where Natsu realises in the fight that he loves her and tries to get her back. He doesn't realise his love for a while, but he realises friendship first. But the next one will go back to the present (where Lucy has changed or has she?).**


	10. PLEASE READ

I'm gonna do a rewrite of this story, I've decided I don't quite like it as it is nor do I enjoy the writing style. I hope this isn't too much ;; I'm going to be in Sweden while I do this so I've decided I'll write it on the plane ^^ as always, have a good day~  
P.s I'll be taking this down once the note has been up for a day and post the new one tomorrow ^^


	11. all I hear are lies

**The new story is up and is called "All I hear are lies". I've decided to keep this one up but I won't be adding more to it. So please check up the new story and tell me how you feel about it ! As always, have a good day~**


End file.
